


Sharing

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You have lunch with your boyfriend, Dr. Roman, and he decides to show you something he's been hiding from everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

You told your boyfriend over a message, Dr. Romani Archaman, that you were bringing him lunch. A slice of cake each.  _Telling him_  because he didn’t have a choice. He had to take a break and eat with you or you’ll threaten to eat both slices in front of him. You would put both plates in front of you as you sat at his kotatsu. He always said, “Fiiiiine,” and relented.  
  
Today, he was good and put aside his work right away. That made you happy.  
  
“I think things are going well between us, huh, Honey?” you said. “Not to jinx things but I’m feeling good.”

He smiled awkwardly in response, never one for ‘relationship talk’ unless you really pressed. He squeezed your hand and thanked you for the cake and that told you that he was fine. The cake finished, you both put your forks down.  
  
Then silence.  
  
Roman cleared his throat.  
  
“I want to show you something,” he said. “But I want it to be a surprise.”  
  
His face was unreadable to you.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Can you…go stand over there?”  
  
He could have produced an anime sweatdrop right then.  
  
“Alright,” you said, “but it better not be something weird.”  
  
You heard a choked noise from him as you walked the short distance. You stood facing away with hands on your hips. There a flash of light behind you, illuminating a vague outline of your figure on the wall in front of you.  
  
“You can look now.”  
  
You turned around and a different person stood in Roman’s place. Except…it was the same gentle smile on his face. He held his arms out from his sides as if to ask,  _What do you think?_  His eyebrows came together in that nervous smile you’ve seen on Roman a million times. Except they were framing amber eyes, not green.  
  
As for his new appearance…it was fancy, with gold decoration. And flowy, with black, white, and red robes. The red was royal and it was clearly an outfit no one would wear unless they had people to help take care of it. Servants. However, that he wore robes suggested a magic-user. The more you looked, the more 'mage-king’ seemed fitting as a title. The only other person you knew with a title similar to that was Solomon, the enemy.  
  
Roman wasn’t the enemy.  
  
“Your hair!” you exclaimed. “It’s so long! Well, longer.”  
  
That was the feature that had you coming closer to look with your hands. The white hair down his back and in front in a single braid. Curly, just like his red hair. You raised your eyebrows in question.  
  
“Yeah.” He smiled, giving permission to touch.  
  
That was when you felt like it was really him and not a stranger. Like you crossed the line back into the intimacy of your relationship. You picked up the braid and let it fall out of your open palm. Next, you reach up over his shoulders to lose your fingers in the rest of it.  
  
“So…you like it?” he asked. “This is the other me.”  
  
You frowned.  
  
“Is this the real you?”  
  
“Yes. But my other self is the real me, too. It’s, uhhh, a long story.”  
  
He smiled again, in apology. But it was okay. You understood that this was something important that he now felt comfortable sharing. He put his hand behind his neck in his signature gesture.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
You caught his forearm in surprise to look closer. It was covered in the black swirls of a tattoo. You grabbed the other arm and it was the same. Also, a ring on one of his fingers. You hummed, trying to figure out what to make of it.  
  
“My mage crest.”  
  
“But you’re not a mage, Honey!”  
  
“I used to be.”  
  
“That explains the robes.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Your skin.” You put your hand to his cheek. “It’s dark! Who  _were_ you?”  
  
It was clear he used to be someone else and had a hidden past. He took your other wrist and held it up so you automatically put both hands on his face. You squeezed, puckering his lips. Then you let go.  
  
“Is it okay if I don’t elaborate on that…?” he asked softly.  
  
You frowned again, considering.  
  
“Yes,” you finally said, letting your hands drop.  
  
Your trust had him smiling wide. He pulled your arms up to his neck, which was what he did when he wanted a hug. You looped your arms around and he pulled you close around the waist.  
  
“Pfff, pfff!”  
  
You had to pull back and blow his wild hair out of your face and mouth. Roman refused to let go of your waist just yet. He gave you an innocent grin, pretending to not know what he was doing. You leaned backwards to pouted back.  
  
“I love you,” he cooed, moony-eyed.  
  
He leaned towards you, making a kissy face. It was strange in contrast to his regal appearance.  
  
“O-okay!” you laughed, meeting his lips with your own.  
  
“Mmmmmmwah!”  
  
“I love you, too, Honey,” you said. “So when are you gonna turn back? I hope this doesn’t hurt your feelings but I prefer the man I fell in love with.”  
  
He held his hand up to inspect it, turning it over. Tiny, gold flecks of light were blowing from the edges of his form and disappearing.  
  
“Soon. I can’t maintain it long. I’m not really a mage anymore, as you know.”  
  
Romani wanted to say more; you could read it on his face. But then he smiled. He was elated that he shared successfully more of himself with you. 


	2. Chapter 2

You went to bed on the outside so that Romani wouldn't get up early and work on something. You trapped him. _He needed rest._ Davinci had things under control. She didn't need sleep. Romani wouldn't sleep unless he was in contact with you. Curled up on his side with his butt touching your hip. Or facing the other way and so close that he was breathing loudly in your ear, until you pushed him and he rolled over in his sleep.  
  
You woke up first. Grumpy, of course. Normally, you'd look over at Sleeping Cutie on his side of the bed but there was something in your mouth. Gross!! You began to spit and pull what was hair off your tongue. And pull some more, until the person attached to the hair grunted in pain.  
  
"Why are you pulling my hair? What did I do?"  
  
You looked over and a different version of your sweetie was staring sleepily back at you. His white hair was all over the place like he was lying in a nest of it.  
  
"Honey, you're Solomon again."  
  
He smiled, coming closer to cuddle up. "But you like Solomon."  
  
"I do but your hair got in my mouth. Besides, how did this happen?"  
  
"I've been practicing being like this until I can do it for longer periods."  
  
You frowned. "When did you have time?" You pictured him sitting at his usual place at the console, drinking his usual coffee, with his Solomon-length hair gathering dust on the floor. He spent too long in thought before you realized and frowned deeper. "Davinci is in on it, isn't she?"  
  
He laughed in that guilty way he does.  
  
"Oh, you tell her but not me!"  
  
You sounded mad but you were also entwining your fingers in his hand that was on your chest to show you weren't that really.  
  
"She figured it out," he admitted.  
  
"Ahhh," you said. "So. Why are you doing this?" You gestured at his body, covered in the excess robes, gold rings, black tattoos, and brown skin.  
  
"I wanted to avoid it, before. The memories."  
  
You nodded. You would ask him what that meant later.  
  
"But when I showed you," he continued, "I remembered how I was. With magic."  
  
He pulled his hand from yours and flipped it, palm-up. A bright ball of light sat atop it. You squinted.  
  
"That's cool, Honey, but it's too early for something so bright."  
  
"You don't appreciate me!" he whined like a child.  
  
"I do but you drive me crazy sometimes!"  
  
You started to wrestle him, and of course he fought back. You were winning until he used the excuse of, "You're on my hair!" Then you two lay side-by-side for a bit, holding hands.  
  
"Hey, how come you're still weak like this?" you asked. "Shouldn't you be strong like a Servant?"  
  
He gave you a hurt look. "I was never strong. Guess I didn't inherit that from my father."  
  
"Hmmm. Merlin's strong, though."  
  
You got another image, one of holding Romani/Solomon over his head and grinning wide like he just hit a new goal lifting at the gym.  
  
"You promised never to mention him in bed!"  
  
You burst out laughing. "I'm telling you, he can't be magically summoned just by using his name!"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Romani muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

You approved of Romani practicing being Solomon, partially because he was a different flavour of attractive while transformed. And how many people could boast their lover could change skin colour on command and it not be racist?  
  
You approved partially because he agreed to work with Merlin to improve his spells. He wasn't happy but he would try. The two of them bickered loudly from inside Romani's room, which drew no suspicion. You were itching to open the door and check on them but you weren't one to butt in on a fight.  
  
"Why am I learning from _you,_ anyway?!" you heard Romani ask.  
  
"Tell me, what do you remember from your past life, again?" Merlin asked brightly.  
  
"...not much."  
  
You were amused and also sympathetic. You went back to your room to pull Romani's long, white hair out of your shower's drain. Which, to be honest, was your fault for insisting he shower after he came over to have his hair brushed. It helped him calm down to sleep. On sleep you would not budge even though he was even busier now.  
  
That became his new routine. Do his usual work, eat while working and get crumbs all over the console, learn from Merlin, and sleep. It annoyed you that you had so little time alone with him but could you really argue? Plus, it was working. Missions went smoothly, as much as they could, and he was learning so much.  
  
Until one day. Romani was so tired that he forgot he was transformed and showed up for work. Coffee mug in hand, eyes half-closed with sleepiness.  
  
"D-dr. Roman...?"  
  
He dropped the mug when he realized and it shattered.  
  
Then a meeting just happened. It was the Servants who gathered and got rowdy. A lot of them were the type to have strong opinions and feel entitled to be heard. They surrounded Romani, as Solomon, demanding to know why he looked like the big, bad enemy. Not to say there wasn't plenty in his defence. The argument had too many involved to really get anywhere and Romani knew if he said anything, they weren't about to listen, anyway. And all you yourself could do was try to get a good view of your sweetie over the many heads, wound up with worry.  
  
Thankfully, humanity's last Master stepped in. You were in awe of the hush that fell over the crowd. A few stern words and the Servants started to nod and mutter in agreement. They dispersed, a few lingering to give a hard stare before following.  
  
You hurried forward to take Romani's hand. The relieved smile he had been giving the Master, he turned on you. If you were alone, you'd close in quickly to give him a squeeze that would reassure you as much as it would him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made that note up about his tattoo being his mage crest. I thought it'd be a neat origin of mage crests.


End file.
